


16. Blood

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Series: YHStober [16]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Yandere high school
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Possession, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: Scar accidentally hurts Grian with a sword
Relationships: Charles | Grian & GoodTimesWithScar, Cubfan135 & GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: YHStober [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945684
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	16. Blood

Scar stepped back as Grian stumbled, the shock had replaced the humour in his heterochromatic eyes as Scar dropped the sword and caught the man.

“Oh jeez” Scar whispered as he helped his fellow hermit lie down on the grass, Scar was testing out some new enchantments when Grian came up from behind him and startled him causing him to slash at the sweatered hermit.

Grian grunted as he clutched at Scar’s wizard robe, he breathed heavily as light blue spots entered his vision “What kind of sword was that Scar?” he blinked away the dots as he pressed his arm against the wound.

“I-I am so sorry G, I didn’t realise you were there and-” Scar tried to pick the smaller man up but stopped when the builder whined in pain “Oh-we have to get you to a hospital or something” he got his communicator out and started typing in the chat.

Grian giggled, his mind going hazy from blood loss “What’s the matter Scar? I could just respawn, and everything would be okay” Scar flinched and ducked his head, truthfully the discarded sword was something the Vex had given him.

Vexes were tricksters, and often they would give Scar and Cub weapons with enchantments that goes beyond their respective worlds. Some have no lasting consequences like turning the recipient's blood blue for the day or turning their hair a different colour, but other instances others misplaces an organ or slowly poisons them until they die.

The problem with this one was that Scar had no clue what it does, that’s why he was practising with it, he was about to use it on a rabbit when Grian startled him.

Rockets sounded from behind him, and Scar sighed in relief when his fellow Vex landed. “Where is he,” the pharaoh asked, gasping when he saw Grian, he rushed over and added pressure on the wound, “Scar what did the sword do?”

“I don’t know I was about to use it on an animal when he- oh gods Grian I am so sorry.”

Grian waved his hand as if dismissing the apology “It’s fine, I just-” he groaned and closed his eyes in pain as his possession scar glowed from underneath his sweater, he hoped neither Vex noticed.

They did but decided it was from the Vex’s enchantment taking effect. Cub picked Grian up, silently apologising to the builder when he moaned in pain, Scar picked the sword up, and the three of them took off in search of their admin.

Grian didn’t know what was wrong with him, previous sword slashes hadn’t hurt as much as this one, and it usually heals by now, what with Watcher blood flowing through his veins, he uncovered the wound and found that it had bled through his sweater.

He pressed against the wound harder as the blue spots appeared again, he gasped as his pentagram scar burned and glowed, and curled deeper into Cub’s chest.

Cub touched down on X’s central tower just as Grian went limp, “X” Scar yelled, panic laced his voice as the two ran to find the admin.

The admin in question was having a conversation with Dom, and EX, while NPG lazily watched from the bleachers when Cub came bursting in with Grian in his arms, the builder gasping and whimpering in pain.

“Help,” he revealed Grian and the residents in the room could see a soft black glow emitting from Grian’s chest, and a bloodied and torn up sweater.

“GRIAN” Dom screamed and hovered over the blond man, but stepped back when Cub held him tighter.

“Stand down Cub” X’s voice was wavering as he stared at the builder in Cub’s arms, he walked over to him and motioned for the Vex to follow him. “What happened?” Everyone trailed behind him.

“It was my fault, he startled me, and I accidentally hit him with this sword” Scar averted his eyes from the bleeding man. “I’m so sorry, Gri.”

Before anybody could do anything, Dom spoke up. “It was an accident; he will forgive you for a mistake.”

NPG grinned, “Exactly, besides this isn’t the worst he’s been through”

“You have no right to those memories” Dom growled at the demon, his worry for Grian outmatched any fear he had for the robotic shell he shivered when NPG laughed at him.

X ended up leading everyone to an empty room where the only thing there was a bed, Cub laid Grian on the bed and was about to order someone to get some bandages when NPG started stitching the wounds closed.

Cub was tempted to stop the counter but upon seeing the focused eye and steady hands had decided not to ask, X had left with Scar to figure out what precisely the sword did, so there was no one stopping X from asking questions. “Why do you want to help him, don’t you hate each other?”

NPG laughed, “no not particularly, he’s one of mine, and I am fiercely protective of what’s mine.”

Dom scoffed, “as if '' he stared at Grian’s unmoving body, the glow from his chest seemed to pulse, and Grian would let out small whimpers of pain every time it did. But he was thankful that NPG seemed to keep his sweater on.

Grian wouldn’t want the others to see his scars.

NPG finished and cut Grian’s sweater with his claws which then retracted when he was done.

Nevermind.

The demon removed the sweater, to reveal scars, scars littering Grian’s body, some were obviously from stab wounds, others from bullets, scars that came from broken glass were present too, all of these looked like they were treated by an untrained but steady hand.

But the scar that caught most of their attention was the one that emitted the glow; it was on his chest where his heart is, a black pentagram scar with the points of the star stretching out into jagged lines as it reached across his body like tree roots.

The glow dimmed before coming back full force, and Grian groaned in pain. NPG hummed “that’s not good” Dom whispered. The demon opened Grian’s blue eye, where instead of a pale blue it was an unsettling electric blue “That’s really not good” Dom squeaked.

“What’s wrong?”

“Looks like your little sword there was meant to possess whoever’s blood got on it” NPG leaned back, and giggled “sure possession isn’t meant to hurt but well-” he gestures over to Grian. “He’s a tad different.”

“That doesn’t explain what’s wrong with him” Cub yelled at the robot, he was beginning to see why Grian kept calling him a demon. 

“Hm well you’re no fun,” NPG sat by Grian’s feet as he kicked his own “us demons are possessive” he chuckled at his wording “of what we perceive as ours, we usually consider things as ours if they made a deal with us or we possessed them” 

“So what does that mean?!”

“It means something is battling for their claim” NPG’s grin brought shivers to their spines, it was as if he wasn’t talking about a living being “Of course I’m more inclined to share should the other demon is more powerful than me and Nomnom is just that”

“Are you telling me that a book is responsible for this?” Dom growled, he had been told about Sam and Grian’s escapades to an alternate reality, and about Grian’s possession by the book’s pages.

“Well no, truthfully it’s the sword’s” NPG shrugged when Cub glared at him “Hey, we staked a claim first.”

“Well, what do we do?” Cub growled, rubbing his face with his hands.

“Wipe the blood off the sword, or y’ know destroy it” NPG’s tail flicked in agitation “I’d suggest doing the latter.”

Right on cue, Scar and X came back, X’s admin panel was still opened up, and Scar held the sword tight in his hands. Scar gasped when he saw the state of Grian’s upper body and dropped the sword; he dashed over to the small hermit as he let out little whimpers of pain. NPG picked the blade up and burned it in his black flame.

The glow on Grian’s chest receded, and Grian groaned as he woke up, the blue spots in his vision weren’t there anymore in place of Scar’s face looking down at him with worry etched into his features “What happened?”

“I’m so sorry, Grian; It was my fault I didn’t see you and-” Grian places his hand on Scar’s shoulder and squeezes.

“Woah Scar buddy, it was an accident, I’ll forgive you for it” Grian smiled “Besides I’ve been through worse than a simple scratch” He frowned and yelped when he realised he wasn’t wearing his sweater. He tried to cover himself as best he could and felt Dom’s cloak surround him. “Okay someone please explain” he winced when he felt the familiar feeling of his skin getting pulled by stitches.

Cub explained the best he could about the situation to Grian; he felt concerned in the pit of his stomach when the small hermit gave no other outward reaction other than a simple nod.

“Does this mean I could leave?” the question startled the others. They couldn’t begin to fathom how Grian could even think about leaving when he’s in no condition to.

“I want to keep you here for a little while longer just to keep an eye on you,” Cub said gently guiding Grian to lay back as the half-naked hermit sighed in irritation, but he yawned however when he realised just how tired he was.

EX and Xisuma guided the rest out and ignored Dom’s protests, Cub and Scar sat by Grian’s side as they made sure that the Vex’s magic was entirely gone from his system.

THE END


End file.
